Alias: When Good Girls Go Bad
by VaughnsGurl1
Summary: Sydney discovers that Lauren may be working for someone else...a double-agent? READ IT AND FIND OUT! CHAPPIE 5 IS UP! PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: JJ Abrams is the best ever, I don't own anything that has to do w/ Alias, I'm just a BIG BIG BIG fans! =)  
  
CHAPTER 1  
In the very center of Sydney's lit up basement den, sat Weiss, Vaughn, Lauren, and Sydney; eating their very large sausage pizza. "That new restaurant has good pizza," murmured Weiss, mouth full of his favorite food. The others nodded in silent agreement, and thanked Vaughn for buying dinner that night.  
"We'd better be going, Michael...it's getting late," Lauren commented. Vaughn stretch and yawned, "I guess so, we'll see you guys later." Weiss smiled, "Yep, I've got a TON of sleeping to catch up on," Weiss stated sarcaastically. As they were all saying their good-byes, Sydney eyed Lauren as she suspiciously slipped a small, black, round object into her coat pocket; but even as Lauren hugged her, she smiled. Sydney had learned to tolerate her, finally. Soon, everyone was gone, and Sydney was left alone in her house. She walked into the bathroom and gazed at herself in the mirror. Me. This is me; my life... Sydney was looking at the girl's face staring back at her; a face she had grown to recognize. Sydney snapped out of dream world. "Oh, gosh, I still have to clean up the basement..." She muttered, slowly walking back down the creaky, wood steps. As she lifted up the pizza box, her eye caught a glimpse of something brown. Vaughn's wallet... Sydney picked up the wallet and flipped through the many pictures he had filled in over the years. As Sydney flipped the last picture, there she was. He still had her picture, she knew they never did really let go, but also understood each other. Sydney ran up the stairs with hi wallet in hand. Sydney grimaced at the thought of having to bother Lauren and Vaughn on a Saturday night, but, then again, she knew he would want his wallet back. Sydney started her car, and cranked up the radio. Ah, music. The one thing that she could listen to without it reminding her of all the things she would have to do in the morning. Sydney's thoughts trailed on; onto her past with Vaughn. They had great times together; all of which she could remember. "Dang it!" Sydney exclaimed. She'd missed her turn. She made an illegal U-turn and sped down the dark, paved road. She didn't have enough time to care about street-legal things. She risked her life everyday for the law, and once in a while, it felt good to break it. Finally Sydney saw Lauren and Vaughn's house. She pulled up their driveway and got out of her car. Sydney took a moment before knocking to straighten herself up. She smoothed out her hair and checked her makeup. All was good. Bravely, as if to overcome a humungous boundary, she rang the doorbell. DING-DOOOONG...No answer. That's odd... She tried again. Maybe something's wrong! Fearfully, Sydney took the courage to let herself in. No one. "Lauren?" Sydney walked silently into the main room. Still, no one. "Vaughn?" Sydney began to worry. Where could the have gone? It was after midnight, and their car was still parked in the driveway. Sydney walked into their bedroom. There was Lauren, back facing Sydney, sitting at Vaughn's laptop computer. Sydney watched intently as Lauren inserted a disk and dowloaded 32 files. Yes, she counted. She took the disk out and replaced it in her purse. As if to break the ice, Sydney cleared her throat. Lauren gasped, swinging around. "Sydney! Don't scare me like that...I didn't hear you come in." Lauren reported anxiously. Sydney kept her cool. "I rang the doorbell twice, but there was no answer... is there something wrong?" Sydney asked. To her, this entire scene was awkward. Lauren smiled. "No, nothing's wrong. Michael's in the shower and I was just cleaning his disk drive," Funny way to clean a disk drive... "Was there something you needed?" Lauren took a few steps towards her. Sydney dug the wallet out of her pocket. "Um, Micha-Vaughn left his wallet...here it is," Sydney handed Lauren the wallet, keeping her distance. "Yeah, well, good-night." *** BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Sydney slammed her fist down on her alarm clock. Here goes another day. Vaughn! She needed to talk to Vaughn. Sydney felt like she needed to tell him about what Lauren was doing last night. Sydney dug through her purse and her hand came out with a cell phone. Sydney quickly dialed Vaughn's pager number.  
  
*** Vaughn was in the shower when he heard it. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP "What the..." Vaughn hopped out of the shower and grabbed his pager off of his pants. Meet me at the Westside Dock at 9:35 A.M. ~Syd He looked at the clock. 8:57. He had to get going. He got dressed and ran out of the house to his car. ***  
Sydney was standing at the Westside Dock, at 9:38 A.M. "Where is he?" Sydney muttered. He was usually early. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around to be face to face with Vaughn. "Syd? Is everything okay?" Vuaghn looked tired, and worried. Sydney sighed deeply. "Vaughn, you forgot your wallet last night," She said. Vaughn nodded. "I know, thanks for bringing it back, I was-" "No..." muttered Sydney. "No, that's not the reason we're here. I walked in on Lauren. She was downloading 32 CIA oppperative files onto a disk. I don't know why she would need them. Anyways, CIA opperative files are only downloaded if they're needed." Sydney let it all out. Thank God, that's over with. Vaughn's eye widened. "What? 32 files?" Click. "Yep, that's right. All 32 of them," It was Lauren, holding a gun to Vaughn's head. "Lauren!" Vaughn tried to turn around, but she held him still. "Come with me, you too, Sydney." *** 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
Sydney couldn't see anything. They had blindfolded them both. There was about a 2 hour car drive to wherever they were going. Vaughn had asked Lauren about a million questions by now; she had not answered one. As the car screeched to a stop, Sydney cocked her head to the strange sounds. A parking garage? Sydney thought if they were going to kidnap them, then the least place to expect them to stop is a parking garage-well, at least it sounded like one. The 2 captives heard the 2 people in the front seat (which one of them was Lauren) unlock the car doors, and step out. Sydney felt for her door handle. No handle?! This was just WEIRD. Vaughn and Sydney heard a buzz, then an automated sound. The door was opening. Aaaah, I see...automatic doors. Clever. A hand guided them both out, to which from there they began walking...down. Vaughn could barely keep his foothold, he never really had good balance, anyways. Then, an unexpected left turn was made; to where it felt like an elevator going down, to Sydney and Vaughn. Sydney took a deep breath. She knew that whatever knowledge she was lacking of the situation, she'd soon find out. Vaughn had a confused look. Why had she done this? His own wife. Perhaps she never REALLY was his wife...maybe a double- agent. No, not Lauren...it couldn't be. Soon, the elevator door opened and Sydney and Vaughn were pushed out of the elevator, and were guided to 2 chairs, abviously right next to each other. Then, the moment of relief: Lauren and her companion untied the blindfolds. Sydney cocked her head this way and that. An empty, concrete, building. One table, a computer, and 6 chairs. "Where are we?" Sydney asked. Lauren smiled and stepped forward. "Right where I want you," Vaughn held back tears. "Where do you want us?" He asked, choking down a scream. Lauren turned her attention to her husband, walking even closer. "I'm sorry, I know we made a great couple, but I just couldn't resist..." She taunted. "Resist what?" Sydney asked. DING The elevator door sounded before Lauren could answer; there was no need to. Mr. Sark was here. Vaughn kept his cool, feeling the anger flush to his face. All this time... "Hello, how are you 2 this fine day?" Sark asked as he smiled mischieviously. They didn't answer. Sydney kept eye contact, and Vaughn kept his eyes on Lauren. Sark laughed. "Well, I have to admit, I feel pretty bad about stealing Lauren...but, then again, I don't. You see, I have thue best 2 agents in the CIA, which I'm sure Kendel will pay every bit of ranson I ask for, but also information," He paused a moment putting his hands in his pocket as he paced back and forth. "I can get whatever I want right now...information out of you 2, and money, so thank you so much for volunteering," Sark smiled as he handed a briefcase to Lauren, and she took it to the table, set it down, and opened it. Vaughn cleared his throat, trying to control his emotions. "What's in the briefcase?" Vaughn asked, craning his neck to see. "Oh, you'll see. You'll see it right up close and personal," Sark's expression faded and walked over to Lauren, taking a small, black square from her. "Alright, those chairs you're in have at least 30,000 bolts of electricity running through them right now. Luckily, we've got them contained-for now," Sark turned to Sydney. "Ms. Bristow, I'm going to ask you a simple question, and here it is: What are the codes?" Sark asked. Sydney played dumb; she had to start somewhere. "What codes?" A small shock ran through Vaughn's chair, and he jolted. Sydney looked at Sark menacingly. He raised his eyebrows at her. "One more time: What are the codes?" He asked, setting the volt even higher this time. "The codes to what?" Sydney dared to ask. She really had no idea of what he was talking about. A larger shock ran through Vaughn's chair, his legs jumped and his hands were shaking. He had actually let out a yell that time. Sark smiled. "The codes to your access computer core, what are they?" Sark was getting frustrated, she could tell. "ATF-0978, UJK-6576. That's all I know," Sydney replied. She couldn't watch other people be in pain, especially because of her. Sark smiled at his success. "Thank you, Ms. Bristow...see? That wasn't hard at all. We'll see you 2 tomorrow." 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
After Sark left, Sydney and Vaughn were moved to a small room with 2 beds, and 1 table in the middle. Oh yeah, it DID have a bathroom, too. "Lauren, what's going on?" Vaughn tried, but she wouldn't answer him. He couldn't believe this...his own wife, betraying him. As soon as Lauren shut and locked the door, Sydney sighed. "Vaughn, I'm sorry...I thought I should tell you, but I didn't know it'd get us into this mess..." Sydney explained, as her thoughts were overwhelming her. Vaughn only shook his head. "No, it's not your fault, I should've known. I trusted her, but I guess too much...I'm sorry you got involved with this," Vaughn said, moving forward to hug Sydney, as she hugged him back. Oh, she missed him so much. She couldn't be without him, but she knew after those 2 years passed, he had moved on, and wasn't going back now. An unnoticed tear ran down Sydney's cheek, as Vaughn let go and threw himself onto the mattress. Sydney tried to smile reassuringly, but that was almost impossible. Vaughn let out a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Syd," He was apologizing for something, but for what? Sydney's head jolted up. "For what?" Vaughn sighed, "I'm sorry I hurt you; I should've waited...I'm sorry," Sydney knew what he was talking about now. Those 2 years. This was too overwhelming. A few tears ran down Sydney's cheeks as her bottom lip quivered. She nodded, as if to forgive him. She couldn't speak, not now. It would only make her cry harder. Sydney picked herself up and lied down quietly on her mattress. Sydney gathered up all the strength she could ever muster, "I-It's okay...I forgive you," She replied. Vaughn sniffed and nodded. As soon as Sydney turned the other way, he lied down, as well. He gazed at his gold wedding band. It had so many meanings. Faith...love...trust. Trust. A word he had grown to be quite accustomed with. It was what everything was about. Knowing who to trust, and who not to. He decided to make time pass faster and go to sleep- if he could. ***  
Sydney awoke to the sound of Vaughn's voice. "Syd, wake up, someone's coming," He said anxiously. Sydney groaned a couple of times before she was fully awake. "What? Wha'ts happening?" She asked as she ran her hands through her hair. "Someone's coming," Vaughn repeated, helping her up to her feet. When he wasn't looking, Sydney gazed into his eyes. So much hurt and pain. She could tell he'd been crying. She'd heard him that night. Sydney put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her, smiling weakly. The door suddenly swung open, and their attention turned to the door. Lauren and Sark. Lauren looked confident, her pulled back in to a tight pony tail, and Sark had a smile on his face. They stepped in. "Well, Sydney, it looks like your little codes didn't work...could there be a possible error?" Lauren said, stepping toward Sydney in somplete and utter anger, raising a hand to strike her. Sydney flinched, closed her eyes, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes, to find that Sark had caught Lauren's arm, and was restraining her. "It's alright, we'll just try again," Sark said. Lauren lowered her arm, and stormed out of the room. Vaughn stepped forward aggressively. "What do you want?" He asked angrily. Sark smiled, and chuckled. "Oh, Michael, you always were the stupid one...always oblivious to what was actually going on," Vaughn's fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. "Oh, we just want the codes, is that so hard?" Vaughn didn't answer, but kept eye contact. Sark searched his eyes for a weakness. Then he thrust a fist at Vaughn, punching him in his stomach. Vaughn fell, crouched over trying to catch his breath. He was gasping by now. Sydney closed her eyes. She couldn't stand seeing someone she loved be hurt, especially Vaughn. Sark picked him up from the concrete floor, thrusting him against the hard wall, hands on his throat. "Did you think you could get by me? Did you think I could be fooled?!" Sark exclaimed, his anger was overflowing. Sydney couldn't stand this. She stepped forward and lunged at Sark. He fell, but recovered quickly and punched Sydney in the mouth. She fell back, surprised at his strength. "Come with me, now," Sark ordered. They followed him out of the room. Vaughn helped Sydney off the floor. They were led into the same room they had been to before. Sydney was put in the chair on the right, this time. Lauren had been awaiting them. Vaughn glared at Lauren, and she laughed at him. Sark stood back, admiring the scene he'd made. They were both in the chairs. Sark cleared his throat. "Now, I think you know what these chairs can do, so, let's try not to make this too difficult," Sark said. He turned to Vaughn. "Mr. Vaughn, do you know the codes?" He asked. Vaughn kept on staring at Lauren, digging his fingernails into the arms of the chair. Sark pushed a button, and a small electric shock was sent through Sydney's chair. She jumped, but wasn't hurt. "I don't know them," Vaughn replied. Sark cocked his head. "Oh, really?" Sark pushed another button and Sydney began shaking, she was going into convulsions. "How about now? Do you know them now?" Sark was only toying with them. Vaughn laughed. "You know, it's actually kind of funny how you think you're going to get those codes from us," Vaughn retorted sarcastically. This only made Sark more angry, as he stepped toward Sydney, punching her in various places. Vaughn shouldn't have said that. Sydney was barely concious by now, as she tried to remain awake. Vaughn smiled at Sark. "What are you smiling about?" Sark asked. Vaughn only laughed. Suddnely, a gun was pointed at Sark's head. He slowly lifted his hands into the air. Sydney tried to open her eyes. Her vision was blurred, but she could make out the person with the gun. "Dad?" Sydney said weakly. Suddenly, 20 more men came in, and surrounded them. Lauren was thrust to the ground, as was Sark. Jack untied Sydney, then Vaughn. Vaughn rushed to Sydney to help her up. Jack motioned the team out of the building as Sark and Lauren were taken into custody "You're under arrest," Weiss stepped forward with handcuffs. He blushed, "Gee, I've always wanted to say that..." He said, laughing. Sydney couldn't help smiling at the remark her friend had made. ***  
Sydney was lying in a bed in the CIA'a medical examination room. The doctor looked her over, then said, "I think she'll be fine. She just needs to stay off her feet for 2 weeks, I'd say, and needs to drink 4 glasses of water a day," Vaughn was standing next to her on the examination table, along with Jack. Vaughn had dislocated shoulder, hence the sling on his left arm. Sydney sat up slowly, and smiled. "Thank you," She said. Vaughn and Jack helped her off the table and helped her back to her apartment. "I'll take her back, Jack. You can get back to work," Vaughn offered. Jack nodded. "Sure," Jack said. They both said their thanks and walked out to the parking garage and into Vaughn's car. He helped Sydney in, putting a pillow behind her back. "Thanks," Sydney smiled. She was so happy that was over, but it was most likely to happen again. Vaughn got in on the other side, and stated the car. Sydney cleared her throat. "So, what's going to happen to Lauren?" Vaughn sighed. "She's going in for questioning in an hour, then they're going to decide then," Vaughn replied. Sydney nodded in acknowledgement. When they got onto the highway, Vaughn glanced at Sydney. "Are you okay?" Sydney's attention turned from the passing cars to her former lover. She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, it's just...a lot's happened," Sydney replied. Vaughn nodded, smiling at her. Now that he thought about it, he really did miss her, too. Vaughn slipped his hand into Sydney's just before they reached Sydney's apartment. *** 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
As soon as they Sydney and Vaughn reached her apartment, they sat down together in front of the TV with a mugs of coffee in hand. Vaughn relaxed and kicked his feet back. He stared at Sydney, he could always tell when something was wrong. "Syd?" He asked, calmly placing his hand on hers. She turned her gaze slowly toward him, eyes blurred with tears. Vaughn sat up. "Syd? What's the matter?" He was trying his best. After a long moment of silence, Sydney burst into tears. Vaughn took her in his arms and comforted her. "Sssshhh...it's going to be alright..." He spoke to her in a low, calming voice that seemed to sooth her soul. Sydney sat up. "I'm sorry, Michael," She said, and she placed a hand on his cheek. Vaughn's expression was rather confused. "For what?" He asked as he took her hand into his. Sydney's bottom lip quivered. "I've ruined you're life. Don't deny it, you know I have. If it weren't for me, then...then..." Sydney just kept on crying. Vaughn shook her shoulders. "If I hadn't ever met you, I wouldn't be here right now! I wouldn't have the love I have right now, and you, Syd! I wouldn't have you!" Vaughn exclaimed, as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. This only made Sydney cry more, and hold onto him tighter. They slowly pulled away from each other...then, with such a simple move, they kissed. It was the best moment of Sydney's life, knowing that her lover had come back to her. Lauren had been taken into custody, and-LAUREN! Sydney quickly pulled away from Vaughn. Vaughn was startled. "You're still married! Lauren...and, well..." Sydney stammered on and on untill she couldn't make sense of herself. Vaughn stopped her, putting his finger to her lips. "Lauren's gone. She never loved me, therefore, I can't love her back. I'm going to do the only thing I can do...divorce her. If a marriage doesn't have love, then it doesn't mean anything. I know, I'm still hurting...but, Syd, she came second. I've always loved you," Vaughn ran his hand through Sydney's dark brown hair, as Sydney smiled, and they kissed once again. ***  
A few hours after that, Vaughn went home. Sydney was feeling the best as she ever could have, for what she'd just been through. Sydney was showering, taking her time, and making herself beautiful for Vaughn. She couldn't get him off her mind. Just the thought of someone loving her more than life itself, made her feel like the most important girl on the Earth. As Sydney stepped out of the shower, someone knocked on the door. "I'm coming!" Sydne exclaimed, throwing on her robe and trotting out to the door. It was Vaughn. She smiled delightedly at the yellow roses he's brought her. He smiled his most winning smile. She ushered him in. As soon as the door closed, they kissed. "Thanks, Michael, I could use some roses right now," Sydney said, as she left only for a moment to put the roses in a vase with water. Vaughn made himself comfortable on her couch. "I thought we'd go to breakfast, what do you think?" Vaughn asked, loud enough for Sydney to hear. She walked gracefully back into the room. "I think it's great!" Sydney exclaimed. "But, I have to get ready first...it'll take at least 20 minutes, you don't mind waiting?" Vaughn shook his head. "That's okay, I'll wait," Sydney smiled at him, kissing him just before disappearing into the foggy bathroom. Vaughn smiled, and laughed to himself. She was something, alright. Vaughn picked up the remote and cruised the channels. Nothing was on! Sydney was blow-drying her hair. She smiled at the thought of loving someone this much, and the love being returned. Sydney got dressed, put her shoes on, and stepped out of her room. "I'm ready," She said, grabbing her purse from her kitchen table. Vaughn turned off the TV and stood up. She looked gorgeous. "You look beautiful," Vaughn said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sydney smiled and kissed him. ***  
Back at the CIA, there was a conference being held. Lauren and Sark were seated in 2 chairs in front, hand cuffed. "Well, we're still debating on what to do with you 2," Kendall said, as he paced back and forth. "So, therefore, we'll take a vote. Whoever is in favor of letting these 2 go, raise your hand," No one raised their hand. Lauren rolled her eyes. Stupid people. Kendall cocked his head and continued. "Whoever is in favor of keeping these 2 in custody for questioning and further examination, raise your hand," Every hand went up. Kendall smiled. "I guess it's unanymous, then!" *** 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
***  
  
After that, Sydney and Vaughn got to work.  
  
They would have arrange the transportation to take the 2 fugitives to Camp Harris.  
  
"Okay..." Sydney muttered, as she fingered through a stack of paperwork.  
  
"I think we'll just take a chopper. It would be better that way so we're not noticed as easily.  
  
Vaughn nodded. "Yeah, you're right-but, who's going to fly it?" Vaughn asked.  
  
Sydney smiled. "Well, I guess we'll have to, since no one else here is going to be free tonight, do you mind?"  
  
Sydney said. Vaughn shook his head. "No, of course not. We can do it if you're up to it,"  
  
***  
  
Sydney and Vaughn had Sark and Lauren escorted to the helicopter, seated, and bound to the seats,  
  
and with handcuffs on.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn boarded. Vaughn took pilot, and Sydney took co-pilot.  
  
They put their headsets on, started up the chopper, and, before they knew it, they were off the ground.  
  
As soon as they were in the air at the correct altitude, and heading toward Camp Harris, Sydney finally spoke.  
  
"So, how long do you think this will take?" She asked.  
  
Vaughn shrugged. "I have no idea...maybe 2, or 3 hours at the most," Vaughn replied.  
  
Sydney glanced at him, but only to see him staring back at Lauren.  
  
Let it go, Vaughn. Just let it go. Let her go.  
  
Sydney knew that it was easier said than done, what with the current situation.  
  
Vaughn and Lauren had been legally divorced, now. Kendall had taken care of it.  
  
Vaughn knew Sydney was glaring at him.  
  
He turned to face her.  
  
"Syd, do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked.  
  
Sydney smiled. "Sure, I'd love to," She replied.  
  
This was the most silent helicopter Sydney and Vaughn had ever been in. You couldn't hear anything from the engine. Nothing.  
  
It was just like a plane ride. It was nice being able to just talk to each other, and not having to yell over the buzz of the engine.  
  
There was a bullet-proof glass wall between Lauren and Sark, and Sydney and Vaughn. They were in complete private.  
  
Sydney sighed. "Do you want me to take over? You look a little tired," Sydney offered.  
  
Vaughn shook his head. "No, Syd...I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind. Thanks, though," He replied.  
  
Sydney nodded. "What's on your mind?" She asked.  
  
I know...it's Lauren. He still loves her. Why can't he just let it go?  
  
Vaughn sighed. "It's just Lauren. You know, that kind of stuff...I just wonder how it's going to be like when she's gone...no one to  
  
come home to, you know?" Vaughn replied slowly.  
  
Sydney nodded. I know how you feel. I know exactly how you feel.  
  
"I know, it's going to be hard, but it'll get easier. My door's always open if you ever need me. I'll even give you an extra key, if you'd like,"  
  
Sydney said. Dang it. I shouldn't have said that! Now he'll think that I just want to pick up where we started.  
  
Vaughn nodded, and smiled. "I'd like that...I'd really like that," Vaughn said.  
  
Sydney couldn't believe her ears. Maybe he had forgotten Lauren already. Maybe...maybe...  
  
No. He wouldn't want to live with you. Not now, not right after Lauren...that wouldn't be right.  
  
***  
  
Approximately 1 hour and 34 minutes later, they reached Camp Harris.  
  
A team met them at the pad and escorted Lauren and Sark to the camp.  
  
Vaughn got out, handed them the paperwork, and all of the files, and hopped back in.  
  
Now it was time to go, finally.  
  
Sydney smiled. "Remember to put on your seat belt," She said.  
  
Vaughn smiled and buckled in tightly.  
  
Sydney yawned.  
  
"Hey, if you want to go to back and take a nap, that'd be fine," Vaughn offered.  
  
Sydney smiled. Boy, was she tired! "Thanks, Vaughn," Sydney said, as she took off her headset and stood up.  
  
Vaughn stood up as well. Just before Sydney unlocked the door to the back, they made eye contact.  
  
Oh, my gosh. I'm so in love with him...  
  
Vaughn moved closer, and then they kissed. Sydney felt tears forming in her eyes as they kissed.  
  
She finally had him back. They drew apart, and Sydney walked to the back to take a nap.  
  
He's back...I've finally got him back.  
  
*** 


End file.
